You Found Me
by mirage888
Summary: Nico thinks he'll never be able to be with Portlyn, but what happens when he finds out Sonny and Chad are secretly dating? Oneshot. Review, por favor!


_(A/N: This is my first SWAC story/oneshot! I don't own SWAC :( I also don't own the title. It's called You Found Me, named after the Kelly Clarkson song. Hope you like it! Reviews would be nice....)_

Nico Harris gazed over at the Mackenzie Falls table. _There she is _he thought wistfully. "Uh, hello, earth to Nico? Wake up dude!" Nico's best friend Grady Mitchell was waving his hand in front of Nico's face. "Sorry man, I was zonin' out" said Nico. "Uh-huh, I know that face. You were looking at _Portlyn_ again, weren't you? She is way outta your league, man. And she's from the _Falls_" said Grady. The word "falls" came out like hiss. "Ah, so, what if I was? A dude can dream, can't he? A hot girl is a hot girl no matter what TV show she's from!" Nico said stubbornly."Ok, chill, whatever. It's cool with me if you like her" Grady replied, not wanting to get Nico all worked up. Because Nico could definitely get worked up when he wanted to. Nico's gaze drifted back over to Portlyn. It was one of his deepest desires to get to know her. No one knew her. No one from So Random, anyway. From the look of things, though, no one really knew her over at the Falls either. She sat with her castmates, laughed at their not-really-that-funny jokes, and got along with them, but she didn't have much to say. She looked a little....contemplative. Like she was merely there to observe, not take part in, the things going on around her. _I don't care what Grady or anyone else says _Nico thought. _Portlyn Grace will be mine. Just wait. _

Later that day, after wrapping a sketch practice, Nico went back to the cafeteria to get a strawberry fro-yo. To his surprise, Portlyn was standing in line, bottle of Vitamin Water in hand. He quickly got in line behind her. _Now's my chance _he thought nervously. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, Vitamin Water! Peach Mango? Great choice...." Portlyn looked over her shoulder and gave him a coy smile. "It's Nico, right?" He nodded. "Yes, I like Peach Mango the best. XXX is good too, though." She turned back around and moved forward to pay for her drink. "Hey, hey, I got it" said Nico, pulling out his wallet. "I'll take a strawberry fro-yo too, please" he added to the cashier. "Thank you, Nico who likes Peach Mango Vitamin Water and strawberry frozen yogurt" said Portlyn mysteriously. She gave her glossy black hair a flip and strode out of the caf. _That girl is something else _thought Nico. "Your fro-yo, sir" said the cashier. "Oh, thanks" Nico said. Carrying his dish, he too made his way out of the caf, hoping with all his heart that Portlyn would remember their exchange.

Portlyn Grace was waiting for her cue, thinking: _Chad always has to argue about every scene. First he says it's perfect and there's no need to shoot his perfection twice, and then he says we need to do it again because he wanted everything to be just right! _She rolled her eyes. Even though she was fond of Chad, or "CDC" as he called himself, he could be awfully hard to work with. "But what about Portlyn?" came the dramatic cue from on set. She hurried to her place and said woefully "YES! What _about _me? I thought you loved me, Mackenzie! I will never trust you again!" Bursting into fake tears, she ran off the other side of the set. "Good job, P" whispered Eileen. Eileen was their makeup director, and interestingly enough Portlyn's best friend in the studio. "Thanks E" she whispered back. "Portlyn....you need a touch-up" said Eileen, waggling her eyebrows. This was code for "meet me in the makeup chair so we can talk!" "I think you're right" said Portlyn, hurrying to get to the dressing rooms. Once there, she and Eileen giggled. "I doubt they'll need you for a while, P, you know how Chad is. He'll be re-shooting that scene another six times before they even get to a part with you in it." Eileen had more to say than just that, though. "Did I hear it right, or did Nico Harris buy you a drink today?!" she asked suggestively. Portlyn blushed. "Oh, is that his name?" she teased. "Maybe." "P, that's great! I know you think he's cute. I think he has nice style, too. And I'd love to work with his skin....." Eileen trailed off thoughtfully. Her mind never strayed very far from her job as a makeup artist. "E, it's not _that_ big of a deal" Portlyn protested. "I just can't think about that, anyway. He's from So Random" she said softly. Eileen put her hands on her hips. "When has worrying about what other people think stopped you? The Portlyn I know would follow her heart and do what's best for _her. _Believe me, if it's Chad you're worried about, I can take him." Portlyn giggled. "Thanks. But the animosity between our shows is just so...strong. I don't think he really likes me. He was probably just being nice. The Randoms have a rep for that, or at least the boys and Sonny do." "I wouldn't be so sure" said Eileen, wagging a finger at Portlyn. "At least keep an open mind about it."

* * *

Over the next week, Nico and Portlyn did not speak to each other with words. They did speak with body language, though. They made eye contact many times in the cafeteria during lunch, and occasionally bumped into each other in the halls. Nico was getting frustrated. _Why can't I just talk to her? _he thought. _Does she want me to talk to her? Maybe I should say something...._He always missed his chance, though. Portlyn was thinking through all this, _He kind of looks like he wants to say something. Is he going to come over here? I'm not going to make the first move! _Even if either of them had worked up the nerve, they probably still wouldn't have gotten to talk. Their respective castmates shuffled them along, keeping the two groups separated. It was beginning to look like a romance between a Falls and a Random could never, ever happen. One day, Sonny Munroe, Nico's friend and castmate from So Random, noticed how down Nico had been looking lately. She looked for a chance to talk to him alone; she couldn't stand to see a friend so upset. "Nico?" she began, pulling him aside on set. "I've noticed that you seem depressed lately. What could possibly be getting such a happy, fun guy so _un_happy?" Nico smiled a little at Sonny's concern. The girl was a real sweetheart. "Ah, it's nothing really important" he told her, trying to shrug it off. "Oh, no, mister, you are telling me what the problem is and that's that!" Sonny said determinedly. Nico sighed. "Well Sonny, if you must know, there's this girl. I really like her, but..." he trailed off. "Go on" Sonny encouraged. "We come from different worlds. I'm not even sure she likes me as it is! Under the circumstances it wouldn't matter if she did. There's really no hope" he said dully. "Don't you ever say that" his friend told him fiercely. "There is always hope and you know it. Do you want to tell me who she is? I might be able to help you better if I knew. Don't feel pressured to tell me if you don't want to, though." Sonny waited for Nico to respond. Looking down, he mumbled "Issportlyn." "What?" asked Sonny. "It's Portlyn!" he said, louder this time. "OH" said Sonny, her eyes getting wide. "I knew it" said Nico helplessly. "I knew you would see the problem. There's no way for a Falls and Random to be together." Sonny shifted uneasily. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and said "Nico...that's not true. I know because-because-because I'm secretly dating Chad!" She looked like she had just confessed to murder. Nico stood there, dumbfounded. "_What?_" he said.

"Nico, you can't tell anyone" Sonny said, panicked. "And why can't I? If it's so _fiiiine _to have a pairing between our two shows, then why do I have to hide it for you?!" Nico crossed his arms. "Hmmmm?" "It's different with my situation! Yours will be fine" said Sonny desperately. "How is yours different, Sonny? You and I are from So Random. Chad and Portlyn are from Mackenzie Falls. You guys are dating but you have to hide it. I want to date Portlyn but I can't, for the same reason you and Chad are hiding your relationship. What is _wrong _with everyone?" Sonny sighed. "You know what? You're right. This whole thing is stupid; I've been saying so since I first got here. Let's make a deal: if Chad and I come out about our relationship, you have to ask Portlyn out." "You would do that for me?" asked Nico, surprised and touched. "We can't hide forever" she said with a shrug. "Ok" he said somewhat nervously. "We have a deal." They shook on it, and Nico got a sly look on his face. "So.... Chad? Really? I never knew the bickering was actually a very strange form of flirting" he teased. "Shut up" Sonny said, blushing. She playfully slapped his arm. "Since when is Portlyn the object of your affections, anyway?" Nico got a dreamy look on his face. "Since....forever. She's a mystery, Sonny, and I'm going to solve her." "Good luck" she told him seriously. "Good luck to you too, with convincing Chad and everything. Thanks for helping me" he said. "Anytime, Nico" she said with a smile.

* * *

It was three days later, and Sonny still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell everyone about her and Chad. Every time Nico asked if she was going to, she just wrung her hands and said she was getting there. Nico was beginning to lose faith. However, Sonny had never let him down, and he was sure she wouldn't this time. It had to be a hard thing for her to do. That's why, when Sonny called an emergency cast meeting, he was both surprised and unsurprised. She had everyone meet in the prop house at 3:00 in the afternoon. The cast of So Random dawdled their way inside. "Son-ny, I have a massage at four" whined Tawni. "Yeah, and I need to get over to Nan's Noodles. They're having a super noodle sale, 50% off every bowl!" exclaimed Grady. "_Really?_" asked Nico. "How could you not have told me that?!" Zora interrupted them by shooting them with her marshmallow gun. "Quiet people!" she yelled. "Sonny needs to say whatever she needs to say, and then we can all leave!" "Thank you Zora" said Sonny nervously. The other kids quieted down. "Well everyone" she began, "as you all know, we tend to have some issues with the Mackenzie Falls crowd. I don't understand why." Tawni rolled her eyes. "If this is about another peace picnic, count me out" she said. "No no, it's not that" said Sonny. "It's about....well....um..." "You can do it, Sonny" said Nico encouragingly. "I'm dating Chad!" said Sonny as quickly as she could. Then she braced herself. Everyone except Nico stared at her in shock. "Chad....Dylan...._Pooper_?" asked Grady incredulously. "Sonny! How could you?!" Tawni wailed. Zora just gave Sonny a disgusted look and went over to shut herself in the sarcophagus. "C'mon, everyone, it's not as bad as you think" Sonny tried. "Chad is much better once you get to know him." "Why would anyone want to get to _know_ him?" asked Tawni. "Yeah, no offense, Sonny, but it seems like a really bad idea" said Grady. Sonny got an annoyed look on her face. Crossing her arms, she said "Well-well-I don't care what you all think! I know _Nico_ supports me. And I will do what my heart tells me to do!" After this proclamation, she stormed out of the prop house. Tawni and Grady slowly turned to Nico. "You SUPPORT this?" said Tawni accusingly. "Now, now, Tawni, I'm just trying to be a good friend to Sonny" said Nico, backing away. Tawni scared him sometimes. "Dude" said Grady, shaking his head sadly. "I'm going to Nan's Noodles without you." Coming from Grady, that was a low blow. "And you can't borrow my marshmallow gun anymore!" came Zora's muffled voice. "Huh. Then if that's the way you all feel, I think I'll go join Sonny" Nico said. He stormed out, following Sonny's footsteps.

Nico knocked on Sonny's dressing room door. "Sonny?" he called. "Are you ok in there?" "Yes, just a moment" she replied. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened. Sonny looked emotionally drained. "Did the others change their minds?" she asked, not daring to hope. "No, they're all being stupid right now" said Nico angrily. "Oh, Nico!" Sonny threw her arms around him. "It must've taken you a lot to leave them and side with me. But I'm so grateful that you did." He patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's, uh, it's ok, you know I'm going to have to deal with this if I ever get together with Portlyn. This is just...practice." He grimaced. "Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on _here_?" came a familiar voice. Sonny and Nico stepped away from each other and faced the annoyed-looking blonde actor in front of them. "Why, Chad, does it _bother _you?" asked Nico, barely able to keep a straight face. "Uhhhhh, no, psh. Psh. Psh. Why would that bother me?! I...." "It's ok, Chad" said Sonny. "He knows about us. Actually, everyone from So Random knows. I just told them, but Nico is the only one nice enough to support me. Support _us_. He was just comforting me for being an outcast, that's all." Chad glared at Nico and said "All right, Rico, I'll buy that for now, but CDC is onto you so you'd better watch out." Chad made the "I've got my eyes on you" signal. Nico rolled his eyes. "Sonny is my friend, and I've got my sights set on someone else. And my name is Nico, get it right or get out!" "Oh, really?" said Chad suspiciously. "Who are you after, exactly?" "Chad! You can't just go asking people these things!" Sonny interjected. Chad looked sheepish. "I know. I guess I just get really jealous when it comes to you." He put an arm around her shoulder. Sonny giggled. "It's ok, I think it's cute when you're jealous. You still shouldn't interrogate my friends, though!" "Yeah, none of your beeswax" said Nico. "Nico..." said Sonny, a thoughtful look on her face. "I know you might not want him involved, but Chad might be able to help you with you-know-who." Nico looked horrified. "_Him_? Help _me?_ Not on your life!" Chad stepped forward. "Hey, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. But if Sonny's friends, or at least you, make her happy, then I'd be willing to help them out." This was a side Chad didn't usually show to people. "Sonny, whatever you've done to him, keep it up" Nico stage-whispered to Sonny. "Fine, Chad" he said a little louder. "I'll let you help me, but there are some conditions: no teasing, no laughing, no bad advice, and no telling anyone!" "I've never worked with a Random before" said Chad. "There's a first time for everything" came the response. The two boys shook on it, and got down to business.

* * *

"Ok, remember the plan?" Sonny whispered in Nico's ear. He swatted her away. "Stop it, that tickles! Yeah, I remember the plan." He looked nervous. "Everything will be fine" Sonny said with a smile. "Go on..." She nudged him. "All right, I'm goin', I'm goin'" he grumbled. "Hey now, this is for your own happiness. The least you could do is smile!" said Sonny. "Ok. Thanks." Nico straightened his hat and shirt and cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself. Then he walked right up to Portlyn where she was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table, presented her with a bouquet of blue flowers, and said something that made the whole table choke on their lobster: "Portlyn, I've been admiring you from afar. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Portlyn looked at Nico, astounded. She never thought he'd actually try and get past the rivalry between their shows. And to ask her out right in front of everyone! _I've underestimated him _she thought. _Eileen could be right. _Shyly accepting the bouquet, she told him, "Yes. I'd love to. But can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" She stood up. "Of-of course" Nico stammered. He hoped she wasn't going to say anything he didn't want to hear. "Wait a minute!" cried Chastity, one of the more dramatic cast members of Mackenzie Falls. She stood. "You can't date a Random! It goes against all rules! It goes against the world! It goes against the _universe!_" She flopped dramatically back into her chair, an arm flung across her face in a kill-me-now sort of way. Ferguson, another cast member, rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm not saying I agree with Chastity, Portlyn, but are you sure?" he asked, concerned. Portlyn surveyed her friends' faces. "Yes. I'm sure" she said firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my date." Portlyn marched out with Nico scrambling behind her, and the kids at the Mackenzie Falls table sat there with their mouths wide open. "What just happened?" asked Marta, dazed. Chad was the only one who seemed unbothered by all of this. He sat back in his chair. "I think true love conquered all" he said, smirking. Then he winked at Sonny across the room. She smiled back at him, sending him a silent thank-you. "By the way guys, there's something I need to tell you..." Chad told his table.

Out in the hallway, Nico waited uncomfortably for Portlyn to say why she'd dragged him out. "I...picked blue flowers because, you know, they match your eyes" he told her, blushing. "I hope that was all right." "Oh, it was fine, they're beautiful! Don't worry, nothing's _wrong_, exactly. I just wanted to ask you a question" she said. "Ok" said Nico curiously, relaxing a little. "Well, to put it simply: why me?" She looked him in the eyes as she asked this. He was taken aback by the question. "Why _not _you?" he asked softly. "You're beautiful. You're a talented actress. Not that I would really know, because, uh, I don't watch your show..." He coughed. "But anyway, you're also really mysterious. It seems like no one knows the real you. And....I'd like to know the real you, if you don't mind." Portlyn was facing some inner turmoil at that moment. _OMG, he's so serious when he's not on his show....not that I would know, because I don't, uh, watch it...but me? Mysterious? Am I really? I've never thought of it that way before. _Out loud, she said "Wow. No one's ever said anything like that to me. To be honest, I'd like to know the real you, too. The feud between our shows is ridiculous, and if you aren't letting it stand in the way, neither am I." He took her hand. "Portlyn Grace, there is nothing they can say or do to keep us apart." She squeezed his hand. "Nico Harris, I'm so glad you found me."

**End of cutesy oneshot!**

_(A/N: I apologize if anyone was OOC, I just thought this would be a sweet idea. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Btw, after Chad told his table that he and Sonny were dating, Tawni, Grady and Zora forgave Sonny and everyone was friends again.)_


End file.
